Dreams Come True
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Jenny comes to visit Nate. what happens when Chuck is there first. It is M-Rated. Cannot handle that stuff don't press.


An: watching clips of gossip girl on youtube. So this small idea came to my head. No promises that it will be more than a 1-shot. Warning it is M-rated

Jenny was tired of everyone. She just wanted to spend the night with Nate. She rode the elevator up to his penthouse, which He shared with Chuck Bass. As she reached the floor, in walked into the Penthouse, Nate was no where around, but there was Chuck, sitting on the brown leather sofa, with his shoulders bent forward with a glass of whiskey being gripped into his left hand, that he was slowly sipping from.

"nate isn't here," Chuck said. "but you can stay with me if you like."

"no, that's fine," Jenny said.

"please, I did the most romantic thing, I could think of and it failed and I need a friend." Chuck said.

She hesitated for a second before responding to him.

"sure, I will stay." Jenny said.

As she sat down next to Chuck, he poured her a glass of whiskey. He watched as she threw the drink back like it was water. After about an hour, a sexual tension grew between them. soon their lips touched. Not just a peck, but enough for the lips to widen to allow their tongues to meet. He soon grabbed her and put her on top of him, so her legs were straddling his sides and feeling his penis push against her vagina. As much as she despised Chuck, she really wanted him now. She wanted him to have his way with her. But she didn't want to tell him that. She wanted him to initiate it. Soon, she felt her shirt coming up over her head and her eyes glanced as it got thrown to the side of the floor. She also noticed another man looking at them. She realized it was Nate. Before she could say anything, She was being pulled off of Chuck and put onto the other couch. Than she watched as Nate punches Chuck across the face.

"Dude I thought we were best friends," Chuck said.

"we were until you decided to kiss Jenny," Nate said.

"you know, I wasn't the only one there," Chuck said.

"yes, but I know you." Nate said. "Jenny would never do this"

Jenny stood up and looked at both boys.

"how do you know that," Jenny asked.

"know what," Nate responded.

"that he started it all," Jenny asked. " I wanted him to kiss me. To put his big hard cock in my dripping pussy. I mean because you wouldn't do it."

Chuck watched his best friend get pissed off. He must admit the girl is very good.

"I maybe a virgin but I have had sex dreams before where my mouth is filled with one man's dick and another one is deep inside of me" Jenny said. "but I know it won't happened."

Jenny said getting up and walking towards the elevator shaft. It was like in that very moment both Chuck and Nate agreed about something without speaking a word to each other about it. Chuck grabbed her hand, while Nate went into the kiss. Their lips met, her breath hitched as she felt Chuck, coming up behind her, kissing her on her neck. She pushed her ass against Chuck, to mess with him. She blinked and the next thing she knew was she was getting a hard dick being pushed into her vagina. She moaned from hurt and pleasure, after a minute though, she was moving her ass up in down. Even though she wasn't sure who was inside of her. Than another big dick came in front of her mouth, at that time, she could tell it was Chuck. Her lips moved around his dick along with her tongue and hands. She sucked harder to allow the cum to stay inside her throat as chuck came. She than felt herself come then lastly Nate came deep inside of her.

She didn't think of anything of what could be. She just enjoyed her sexual dreams coming true, by the two hottest guys she knew. She got out of Nate, and turned around to kiss him.

"Thank you," Jenny whispered to him. She than got off the bed to clean herself off in the bathroom.

An: hope it was alright. I feel as if they did the wrong threesome in the show. That Jenny, Nate and Chuck together would have been the best one. least to me they would be.


End file.
